Il continu de vivre grâce à elle
by BadUnknown02
Summary: L'ambiance à la maison est mauvaise, cela se répercute sur le comportement de Sarada, heureusement quelqu'un est là pour lui rappeler que ses parents l'aiment.


**Bonjour / bonsoir à tous ! Voici un OS concernant le manga Naruto, en l'occurrence ici plutôt Boruto.**

**Je ne possède pas le manga Naruto, l'univers appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.**

**Bonne lecture!**

Depuis quelques temps, Sasuke avait évoqué le fait de repartir à nouveau, un grand danger rôdait autour de Konoha, et il devait protéger son village, et surtout sa famille. Sarada avait à peine 2 ans, elle ne comprenait pas la situation car ses parents ne parlaient jamais de cela devant elle, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Elle avait l'habitude que son père quitte la maison pour les missions, mais cette fois il partirait bien plus longtemps, cela se compterait sûrement en année.

Mais l'ambiance à la maison était différente, un climat effrayant s'était installé. La petite Uchiha pouvait sentir que ses parents étaient tendus ces temps-ci, lui créant quelques angoisses.

Sarada était actuellement dans les bras de sa mère qui marchait à travers toute la maison pour endormir sa fille, elle avait beaucoup de mal à s'endormir sans ses parents depuis quelques temps, et c'était la seule solution que Sakura avait trouvé pour que Sarada trouve enfin le sommeil.

Lorsque Sarada eut un gigantesque bâillement et qu'elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère, Sakura savait qu'elle avait gagné.

« - Tu dis bonne nuit à papa ? Dit Sakura en s'approchant de Sasuke.

Sarada tendit ses mains, Sasuke en attrapa une et sa fille déposa ses lèvres sur la joue de son père.

\- Bonne nuit, papa. Dit-elle avec une voix fatiguée.

\- Bonne nuit, Sarada, fait de beaux rêves. » Dit-il, un léger sourire aux lèvres, comme à chaque fois qu'il posait son regard sur elle.

Elle reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère. Et Sakura s'était dirigée vers la chambre de Sarada pour la déposer dans son lit et rester avec elle jusqu'à qu'elle s'endorme. La dernière chose que la petite Uchiha avait pu voir était sa mère lui caressant la joue avec un sourire sincère.

« - Bonne nuit, je t'aime. »

Lorsque Sarada ouvrit les yeux, il faisait nuit et elle se trouvait dans son jardin, non loin d'un grand arbre. Un grand homme était appuyé contre ce dernier.

« - Tu es Sarada ? Dit l'homme en la regardant avec un sourire bienveillant.

Sarada avait peur, elle savait que courir ne servait à rien, alors elle déglutit avant de répondre avec une voix tremblante.

\- O-oui.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je t'ai même apporté un cadeau.

Il sortit un lapin en peluche rose de derrière son dos, Sarada avait terriblement envie d'aller le chercher mais ce grand monsieur l'intriguait, et si il était méchant ?

\- Tu préfères que je me présente avant ?

Elle s'était contentée de hocher la tête en guise de réponse.

\- Je m'appelle Itachi, et je peux même te dire que je suis ton oncle. Dit-t'il avec un sourire rempli de fierté.

\- Comme oncle Naruto ? Demanda Sarada, intriguée, cette homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas faisait partie de sa famille ?

\- Sauf que je suis un Uchiha, comme toi, comme ton père.

Sarada pencha la tête sur le côté afin de montrer son incompréhension, qui était cette homme ?

\- Tu connais mon papa ? Demanda Sarada alors qu'Itachi eut un petit rire.

\- Oui, c'est mon petit frère.

Les yeux de Sarada s'étaient écarquillés. Son père avait un frère ?

\- Tu as toujours peur de moi ? Demanda Itachi.

\- Je n'ai pas peur ! Dit Sarada avant de faire la moue.

Itachi ne pu s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire tendre, elle était exactement comme Sasuke à son âge. Elle s'était approchée de lui et il lui tendit le lapin en peluche qu'elle prit dans ses petits bras. La peluche faisait presque sa taille.

\- Pourquoi je ne t'ai jamais vu dans ma maison ? Dit-elle en serrant fort la peluche contre elle.

\- Parce que je ne peux pas venir, mais j'aurais beaucoup aimé. Dit-il avec un air mélancolique.

\- Tu as l'air gentil, dans ma maison ils ne veulent pas être gentil ! S'énerva Sarada, elle se sentait en confiance avec lui et Itachi eut un petit rire.

\- Tes parents t'aiment très très fort tu sais, mais tu es encore trop petite pour savoir tout ce qu'il se passe.

\- Je suis déjà grande ! Râla-t'elle.

\- Ce n'est pas à moi de décider si tu es grande ou pas. Mais un jour tu sauras.

Sarada avait détourné le regard et avait décidé de ne pas lui répondre.

\- Je croirais voir ton père c'est incroyable. Rêva Itachi

\- Pourquoi tu viens pas dire bonjour à papa ?

\- Je te l'ai déjà dis, je ne peux pas, mais un jour tu sauras, ce n'est pas à moi de t'expliquer.

\- Comme toujours... Râla-t'elle.

Itachi eut un regard vers le ciel.

\- Je vais devoir partir, Sarada.

\- Oh non ! Reste un peu !

\- Je suis déjà resté un peu. Mais est-ce que tu peux faire une chose pour moi ?

Sarada avait hoché la tête.

\- Dis à ton père, que nos parents et moi nous l'aimons très fort. Et dis merci à ta maman.

\- D'accord ! Pourquoi tu dois partir ? Tu reviendras quand ? Pleura-t'elle.

Il lui tapota le front avec ses doigts, comme il le faisait à Sasuke autrefois.

\- Une prochaine fois peut-être. N'oublie pas de leur dire ce que je t'ai dis. Et n'oublie pas que tes parents t'aiment plus que tout, Sarada. Ne l'oublie jamais.

\- Je n'oublierai pas, monsieur Itachi !

Il eut un petit rire avant de lui caresser la tête, il activa ses sharingan avant de s'envoler dans les cieux et la dernière phrase qu'il a pu entendre est :

\- Les mêmes yeux que papa ! Au revoir monsieur Itachi, à bientôt ! » Cria-t'elle en secouant sa main pour lui dire au revoir.

Les yeux de Sarada s'ouvrirent brusquement, il faisait encore nuit dehors, et la maison était silencieuse, signe que personne n'était levé. Elle aurait du se rendormir mais au lieu de cela, elle prit son dinosaure vert en peluche et se dirigea vers la chambre de ses parents.

Elle s'était penchée au dessus de son père, mais aucun signe, il dormait. Elle toucha sa joue avec le bout de son doigt en chuchotant.

« - Papa... papa. »

Sasuke, ayant un sommeil léger ouvrit les yeux, en voyant Sarada avec sa peluche il avait directement pensé à un cauchemar.

« Tu as fait un cauchemar ? Demanda-t'il.

\- Lève toi. Tu dois venir dans ma chambre.» Chuchota-t'elle, pour ne pas réveiller sa mère qui dormait profondément à côté d'eux.

En temps normal, la situation l'aurait fait sourire, mais clairement pas à 4 heures du matin. Si sa fille prenait le temps de venir le réveiller, il devait forcément y avoir une bonne raison, et c'est d'ailleurs la seule raison qui le poussa à l'écouter. Il s'était levé en prenant soin de ne pas réveiller Sakura, et il ferma la porte derrière eux avant de s'installer sur le lit de sa fille.

« - Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Sarada, il fait encore nuit, c'est l'heure de dormir.

\- Assied toi ! Dit-elle surexcitée de raconter son rêve.

Il soupira avant de s'asseoir sur le lit de Sarada et elle s'était installée à côté de lui.

\- Je t'aime, papa. Dit-elle en s'appuyant contre lui.

Ses yeux s'étaient écarquillés, elle était si mignonne mais la situation était plutôt étrange, pourquoi l'avait-elle réveillé pour lui dire ceci, la prochaine phrase qu'elle prononça l'alerta d'autant plus.

\- Monsieur Itachi a qu'il t'aimait aussi. J'avais peur d'oublier alors...

\- Itachi tu dis ? Comment tu connais Itachi ? Quand est-ce qu'il t'as dit cela ? La questionna-t'il surpris.

\- Dans mon rêve, et tes parents t'aiment aussi. Dit-elle avec réflexion, comme si elle cherchait si elle n'avait pas oublié quelque chose.

\- Dans ton rêve tu dis... Tu connaissais Itachi avant ton rêve ?

\- Non, mais il est très gentil. Dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Oui il l'est...

\- Il m'a dit que c'était ton grand frère, mais il veut pas me dire pourquoi il ne vient pas nous voir... Dit-elle en gonflant ses joues, montrant son mécontentement.

\- Il ne peut pas venir, c'est comme ça. Mais je suis sûre qu'il pense à nous.

Soudainement Sarada eut les larmes aux yeux, elle avait commencé à frotter ses yeux pour essuyer ses débuts de larmes.

\- Pourquoi tu pleures, Sarada ? Demanda Sasuke, un peu déstabilisé.

\- Je n'ai plus le lapin rose qu'il m'a donné. Pleura-t'elle.

Sasuke eut un léger sourire, il caressa ses cheveux pour la détendre.

\- Tu n'as pas eu peur quand tu l'as vu ? Demanda-t'il.

\- Non ! Je suis grande ! S'énerva-t'elle.

Et bien évidemment, Sasuke savait qu'elle avait du être terrifiée.

\- Bien sûr.

\- Oh ! Et il m'a dit de dire merci à maman.

\- Je lui dirais, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça.

Sarada avait commencé à bailler et frotter ses mains contre ses yeux, montrant sa fatigue.

\- Il faut que tu dormes d'accord ? Itachi ne voudrait pas que tu tardes trop, peut être qu'il reviendra si tu dors bien. Dit Sasuke, en lui remettant sa couverture.

\- Quand-est ce qu'il reviendra me voir ? Dit-elle en se recouchant.

\- Je ne sais pas, bientôt peut-être ? Dit son père à l'encadrement de la porte.

\- Papa ! Il avait les mêmes yeux rouges que toi ! Mais pourquoi l'autre est violet ?

\- Ce n'est pas important, Sarada, ce qui est important c'est de dormir.

Il savait que son frère avait activé ses sharingan pour lui prouver son identité d'Uchiha, et sans doute faire un peu le spectacle sachant qu'elle n'y connaissait sûrement rien à un si jeune âge.

\- Bonne nuit, papa, je t'aime. Dit Sarada en s'installant sur le côté, serrant son dinosaure pour se rendormir.

\- Bonne nuit, je t'aime aussi. » Dit-il avant de retourner dans la chambre parental.

Qui aurait cru qu'il pourrait avoir un enfant aussi adorable que Sarada, sûrement pas lui.

Il ne pu se rendormir directement après cette révélation. Sasuke était debout, devant la fenêtre de la chambre parental et regardait le ciel. Une voix féminine le sortit de ses pensées.

« - Rien de grave ? Demanda Sakura, faisant référence à Sarada.

\- Itachi. Répondit-il simplement.

\- Itachi ? Dit-elle en se redressant assez brusquement, assez brusquement pour qu'il se retourne pour voir sa femme.

\- Elle a fait un rêve d'Itachi. Je ne pense pas que ce soit un rêve, elle n'en a jamais entendu parler avant.

\- Et qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit ?

\- Qu'il était gentil, il lui a demandé de dire que mes parents et lui... m'aimaient. Dit-il la voix un peu tremblante, avant de se retourner vers la vitre.

Sakura s'était levée, et Sasuke pu sentir deux bras l'entourer, et une tête se poser contre son dos.

\- Evidemment qu'ils t'aiment, Sasuke. Et ils n'ont jamais cessé de le faire.

\- Ils te remercient.

Sakura n'avait pas besoin de demander pourquoi, elle savait exactement pourquoi. Elle lui avait redonné goût à la vie, elle lui avait donné une famille, de l'amour. Tout ce dont il avait besoin. Il était heureux à présent, le traumatisme de la mort de ses parents lui torturant encore l'esprit, mais elle lui donnait le courage dont il avait besoin pour l'affronter.

Sans elle et Naruto, ils ne seraient pas heureux comme il est aujourd'hui.

\- Reviens dormir, tu en as besoin. Tout va bien. »

Une fois retournés dans leur lit, ils continuèrent de discuter une bonne partie de la nuit de cet événement.

« - Il continu de vivre grâce à elle. » Dit Sasuke, un sourire sincère aux lèvres.

Sakura lui sourit également, un long silence s'était installé et aucun des deux ne voulaient le briser. Lorsque la rose s'endormait elle entendit « Merci pour tout, Sakura» avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée.

**J'espère que cela vous a plu !**

**A bientôt !**


End file.
